


Rushed

by jo463



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo463/pseuds/jo463
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  This is all made up and doesn't follow any published storyline (in other words, I made it up).<br/>Summary: This is just something that I posted at sgakinkmeme with the prompt of rushed sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rushed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all made up and doesn't follow any published storyline (in other words, I made it up).  
> Summary: This is just something that I posted at sgakinkmeme with the prompt of rushed sex.

The past month had been so hectic that Rodney hadn’t even had time to think. The Wraith had captured him and Ronon and turned them both into Runners. If it hadn’t been for Ronon, Rodney never would have made it even a day. He truly felt that he was holding Ronon back and had decided to tell him that they needed to split up for safety. He just wasn’t sure how to go about telling Ronon.

About a week after he had decided that they needed to split up, he found his opportunity to tell Ronon. They had stopped because Rodney had needed to catch his breath before he could go any further even though there was a Wraith hot on their trail. The look Ronon gave Rodney when he told him to go on without him, was dark and hard for Rodney to figure out. Then he nodded his head and took off running back the way they had come. Even though Rodney had yelled at Ronon to run away from the Wraith, not towards it, he hadn’t returned.

Great, I tell him to leave me to save himself and he runs straight towards his death. Not what I had planned, Rodney thought.

 

When Rodney had caught his breath he rose to go after Ronon. He hadn’t gotten very far when a Wraith popped up in front of him. Just as he thought he was going to die, there was the whine of a familiar gun and the Wraith dropped dead. Ronon was looking at Rodney with a heated glance. He stalked up to Rodney and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulled him up to his mouth and kissed him angrily.

Rodney was stunned by this although he wasn’t going to complain. After all, he had been pining for Ronon a long time. It didn’t take long before Ronon was pulling at Rodney’s clothes, lips and hands attacking the newly bared skin. All Rodney could do was moan in pleasure and let his hands roam everywhere he could reach on Ronon’s body. Within minutes both men had reached their climax and were panting into each other’s mouths. Even though it was the last thing that Rodney wanted to do after the most intense orgasm of his life, he indicated to Ronon that they needed to get going if they were going to get away from the Wraith.

Ronon growled at Rodney and said, “If you ever try to get me to leave you again, I will kill you before the Wraith ever get the chance.”

“Trust me,” Rodney replied. “If you keep giving me orgasms like that then I will never try to get you to leave me behind.”


End file.
